Melinoe
Melinoe 'is a Ghost and the most powerful Ghost on the planet, Unlike most Ghost he is able to take the form of a human being. Melinoe is currently plotting the destruction of both Primordials and their children. Background Melinoe was a being who had two loving parents in the early times, people sought him out for his knowledge which was above, Melinoe was oblivious to the fact that the Werewolves would soon infect Melinoe's village and went to the elders who told him the story of the boy who asked the God's to lend him power in order to fight the demons. Melinoe met Saskia first who made him wonder if the wolves could be trusted. During a brief arguement with Starrk, Melinoe was killed and was revived by unknown magic. Melinoe was angry at his deah and found out that the Wolves had children who were rabid and crazy. Melinoe was killed by Theseus, this time Melione had prayed to the gods and was turned into Ghost the strongest one to being able to shift into a human, Melinoe had revealed to Silas that he was a assistant to the Demon Wolves, Melinoe never learned he was able to shift until he did it onced and even possessed powers, Melinoe lived among the humans for a century learning and even picking up friends. After hearing of the In Ulfus Annulos, He arrives and starts to increase his powers by devouring certain type of peoples. Personality Melinoe is arrogant, sadistic, cowardly, aggressive, and has no remorse for his actions, Melinoe is intelligent and witty being able to out think anyone and use it to his advantage. Appearance He has a decayed and scarred face nearly skeleton-like his skin is ragged and his body is slim with claws and unusual white eyes and has sharp teeth, he is seen wearing a black cloak that covers his head also and gloves for some weird reason. Powers and Abilties Melinoe possess amazing powers and uses them to his advantage. *'Electromagnetic Interference- All ghosts disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. *'Thermokinesis' - Nearly all ghosts can lower or drop the surrounding temperature with their presence. *'Invisibility '- Ghosts remain invisible to the living, but they may appear as a blur or faint light. However, when they want, they can appear as they were in life. *'Telekinesis' - They are able to move virtually anything with their minds if they have enough concentration on the objects. With practice they can become stronger telekinetics, able to manipulate many simple objects at once. Very powerful ghosts are highly capable telekinetics, able to throw people like demons can. *'Teleportation' - Ghosts can teleport (be able to move in the blink of an eye to other locations). They often display a flickering appearance when using this ability. *'Super strength' - They are also much stronger than when they were as humans . Vengeful, angry ghosts, have proven to be strong enough to fight with much higher beings, such as Higher-tier Demons, and even the head Leviathan. *'Super speed' - After Death, many ghosts are able to move at incredible speeds. *'Intangibility' - As a spirit, they are naturally intangible, as such they can phase through solid matter without any kind of injuries, however it requires them to get angry (or very calm) to become tangible. *'Environment Manipulation' - Most ghost have shown to have the ability to manipulate the elements like wind, fire, electricity, water, and dropping temperature. Manipulating electricity and dropping temperature are the two common signs that indicate a ghost's presence. *'Ectoplasm Creation' - Very angry ghosts, can create Ectoplasm, but it is generally beyond the anger range of most spirits, even most violent spirits. *'Possession' - A rare ability, a ghost can possess humans like demons do, but only a really angry ghost could do it. *'Electrokinesis' - A step up from Electronic Manipulation, rather than simply intefreating with electronics, some stronger ghosts can generate electricity themselves, control and manipulate machinery, and even use electricity offensively. *'Biokinesis' - Some ghosts can inflict wounds like the ones they received on others. Stronger ghosts can create the wounds in the victims, without needing to have recieved the wounds themselves. *'Pyrokinesis' - Some ghosts can manipulate and can control fire. Example of this is Mary Winchester when she was haunting the house she died in and could manifest in the form of fire and aimed her power at the poltergeist that attacked Sam. *'Disease Manipulation' - Some ghost can infect people with sickness and disease. Some can infect people with a supernatural disease called ghost sickness. *'Mental Influence' - Angry, vengeful ghosts or spirits can sometimes manipulate peoples minds and drive them crazy and can then manipulate the people they drove crazy to do their will. This will change the person's personality and turn them violent and suicidal. As shown in the episodes Asylum and Bedtime Stories. *'Hydrokinesis - '''Some Ghosts (Like ones that drowned, or whose deaths were linked to water) can, to an extent, manipulate or even create water. *'Reality Manipulation''' - Some angry, powerful ghosts can bend the rules of reality and affect people, such as giving them enhanced strength, endurance and speed. *'Voice Mimicry - '''Some powerful ghosts can perfectly imitate others' voices. *'EVP''' (Electronic Voice Phenomenon) - A rare ghost ability, where they can communicate through electronic devices, cassette records, cell phones etc. They are also skilled at whatever they did during their lives. Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore Category:Supernaturals Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Hybrid